


come back home

by lost_in_starlight



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Busy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I keep writing Asami yearning in the morning and im not going to stop, One Shot, korra is busy and Asami is adapting, mako makes a little appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_starlight/pseuds/lost_in_starlight
Summary: "Asami sat back on the edge of the bed, clutching Korra’s shirt and putting her face into it. It was so pathetic of her to miss her girlfriend when it had only been a day since she’d seen her. "
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	come back home

**Author's Note:**

> little one-shot of korra being busy and asami trying to understand.

Asami rolled over onto her stomach, arm reaching out instinctively for the body next to her, and let a frown gaze her lips as her skin hit the empty bed. She opened her eyes an inch, and then all the way as she looked at the empty space on the bed which her girlfriend usually occupied. Asami sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking out the window. The sun was just coming up. Where the fuck was Korra?

She slipped out of the bed, twisting her top to sit back on her properly, as she roamed the empty apartment. There was no sign of Korra in the flesh but the half hazard way Korra usually threw clothes on the top of the couch. Asami went to pick up the inside out shirt and her frown deepened. She went back to the bedroom, realizing that Korra’s side of the bed was still made. If she knew one thing about Korra, it was that she was the messiest sleeper. Her pillow always crooked and bedsheets always half undone when she wakes. Asami loved her in the morning but it’s been a while since she’s even seen her before 7 pm.

Asami sat back on the edge of the bed, clutching Korra’s shirt and putting her face into it. It was so pathetic of her to miss her girlfriend when it had only been a day since she’d seen her. But Korra has been so swamped with Republic City and its problems that no one but the Avatar can solve, that Asami has barely even had her attention for more than 10 minutes.

She decided she didn’t just want to sulk in the empty apartment and threw the shirt beside her and stood to get ready. Going into the bathroom, the entire sink was scattered with her makeup which just worsened her mood. Korra usually mocked Asami for her secret messy habits which would always result in Asami organizing. Korra would always come up to her afterward and say that it’s okay, she could be messy in their home.

Asami sighed and halfheartedly chucked a makeup brush to the side, just standing in front of the mirrors staring at the sink. She missed _Korra_ and she felt so selfish for it because the world needed her more than she did. She knew being with Korra meant having to share her but Asami was having a moment of selfishness and she wanted to wrap herself around Korra while her girlfriend told her dumb jokes that made Asami laugh with tears in her eyes.

Eventually, Asami got out of the bathroom, zipping up the side of her skirt, and right as she went to button up her shirt, she heard the door of the apartment clumsily open and her heart jumped. Right as Asami made her way to the bedroom door, Korra came rushing in and they slammed into each other. Korra’s arm instinctively going around Asami’s waist as Asami grabbed onto Korra’s biceps.

“Korra!” Asami smiled, looking up at her, her smile slowly dropping as she took Korra in. Her eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep she guessed, and her hair was messy all around her head. Even her shoulders were tensed up too high under Asami’s hands.

“Hey, ‘sami.” Korra leaned down and lightly kissed her. Her attention straying for a short second as she took in Asami’s unbuttoned shirt and her skin underneath. She raised her eyebrows at her and Asami just scoffed, lightly pushing at her shoulder.

“I was getting dressed.” She explained as Korra let go of her, going into the room as Asami kept buttoning up the rest of her shirt.

“Where have you been?” Asami asked, watching Korra disappear into the closet, looking for something.

“Zhu Li needs my help with spirit world stuff and Mako had some problem with these convicts cause he couldn’t figure out their origin, needed me to clarify the validity of their statement which doesn’t even make _sense_ cause it’s not like I can read minds,” She took up, huffing and running her hands through her hair in frustration, “But yeah …. I ended up helping him and they ended up being a part of this larger scheme going on and of _course,_ now we have to take them down.”

“So now you’re working with Mako to take down bad guys? Is this deja vu I’m feeling.” Asami joked but Korra didn’t even register it as she went to the table on the side of the bed, pulling the drawer open and shuffling through it.

“It’s so _frustrating_ cause there’s this warehouse but it’s _hours_ away and so I’m looking at at least a couple more days of this.” Asami tried to not let it show how much that made her heart sink. She watched Korra’s muscles bunch up on her shoulders as she yet again failed to find what she was looking for.

“Hey, hey, Korra, sweetheart … here let me help. What are you looking for?” Asami walked up beside her, pulling her hands out of the drawer before she wrenched the drawer out of the table.

“There’s this file or _something_ that Mako _apparently_ gave me a while ago that had leads to this and he asked me to find it. I remember putting it in here but maybe that was something else.” The end of her sentence muffled as she put her face in her hands, breathing heavily.

“He needs it right now?” Asami asked, trying to keep her tone steady.

“Yeah, he’s waiting in the living room.” Korra said from behind her hands and then got up to look through the drawers on the other corner of the room.

“He’s _here_?” Asami asked, surprised as she went into the living room where, indeed, Mako was lounging on the sofa looking through a book on their table. He turned around at her footsteps and stood from his recline.

“Morning.” He said, nodding at her. Asami scoffed, greeting him back, and made to go into the kitchen when there was a crash from the bedroom. They exchanged a look at then went to see what was wrong.

Korra was standing above what looked like the entire contents of the bottom drawer at her feet, flipping through a green file. “This is it isn’t it?” She handed it to Mako who flipped quickly through it, eyes scanning the contents as Korra grabbed the water bottle on the bedside table, taking a huge swing out of it. Asami watched the two as they discussed something and then Mako walked out of the room, Korra following behind him.

“So I’m guessing you won’t be back home today.” Asami said from behind her, not wanting to seem too needy, she busied herself with putting on her shoes.

“Yeah … I think this is a two-day task.” Korra said, turning around from the doorframe.

“Okay… stay safe.” Asami said, her voice dropping as she continued to do the very intriguing task of tying her shoes.

“I’ll see you later?” It came out like a question as Korra said it, wincing slightly like she just said something she shouldn’t have.

“Yeah, of course. Love you.” Asami stood up, walking over to her and lightly kissing her cheek. Korra slipped her hand around Asami’s forearm before she walked past.

“You’re not … mad or anything right?”

“Why would I be? You have a job to do. Go on. Mako’s waiting outside.” Asami cupped Korra’s face, running her hands through her hair and smoothing it down a little from when she messed it up in frustration.

Korra smiled at her softly and turned around, rushing out the door. Asami heard rushed conversation before the door even locked behind them. She let out a sigh and got ready for her own day.

It was a full week before she even got word from Korra again.

-

A week had passed. A full fucking week. Asami was irritated beyond belief and then annoyed at herself for being irritated because of course Korra was busy and her world didn’t revolve around solely Asami and it was okay. But a _week_.

Asami had a benefit to go to because it was a Sunday night and she wanted anything but her empty apartment where Korra’s side of the bed hadn’t been touched in days. Asami had cleaned up the mess Korra had left and then a day, two, three, four passed and she realized that Korra’s job was taking longer than they anticipated.

She’d asked Opal when they’d bumped into each other two days ago and she’d said that she hadn’t heard word of Bolin either. They’d asked Zhu Li and all she’d said, in the flurry that she was in, was that they were supposed to be back at most by Friday. Friday had happened and nothing. And Asami was getting worried but she also knew that Korra could take care of herself and so here she was, in a maroon dress entering a banquet hall and smiling at people she recognized.

She instantly knew was going to be out of here in two hours tops. She grabbed some food from the service table and interacted with anyone who came up to her, but her heart wasn’t in it. She missed Korra.

By the time she left, the night had chilled and her bike roared under her all the way to the apartment. Her fingers shook slightly as she tried to get the keys through the lock. She closed the door behind her and leaned her back into the weight of it, head knocking against the frame.

“Rough day?” And Asami’s eyes shot open, eyes falling on Korra standing in front of her, smiling softly. Asami let the irritation of the past week of absence take a back seat as she crashed hard into Korra, arms thrown around her neck before Korra could get another word out. She let out a breath that sounded like a chuckle and pulled Asami closer.

“Where the fuck has your ass been?” Asami exclaimed, pulling back slightly and noting the small cut on Korra’s lower lip. She frowned and ran a thumb across it lightly.

“Around.” Korra replied, face falling into Asami’s neck as Asami felt her inhale.

“ _Around?_ Korra you left for a _week_. Seven days. And you’re hurt?!” Asami pulled her back and ran a hand over Korra’s form, she felt Korra’s breath hitch as her hand ran over her left ribs. Asami looked at her with eyebrows drawn.

“The mission took longer than expected.” Korra replied. “And I got all these checked out, see.” She lifted the edge of the shirt to show the bandage around her torso. Asami clenched her jaw and looked back at her.

“‘sami, really. I mean, they were more prepared than we thought they were going to be, but I _am_ the Avatar you know.” Korra grinned.

“Yeah. I know.” Asami replied, looking down at her feet and then slowly pulling away from their embrace.

“Wait - wait - what are you talking about?” Korra frowned grabbing for Asami again to pull her back.

“Nothing. I’m so happy your mission worked out, really Korra. You’re so great.” Asami smiled at her, meaning it.

“Yeah but you’re all …” She waved a hand in the air and Asami let out a breathy laugh.

“It’s nothing. I’m happy you’re back.” She kissed her cheek lightly and Korra pouted at her.

“What?” Asami laughed back, Korra only pulled that when she wanted to get her way.

“You don’t tell me what you want and now you’re not even kissing me.” She said through her pout and Asami laughed at the sheer adorableness of it.

“It’s really not a big deal. I just … missed you. For more than the week. Seems like you’ve been so busy but it’s okay. I understand.” Asami said, softly. They were still standing in the middle of their apartment and the only light was from the bedroom and the moonlight from the window in the living room.

“But I saw you throughout the month.” Korra replied, but her eyes dropped slightly.

“I know. It’s just. Even then you were so occupied and busy.” Asami didn’t want to sound like she was going to make Korra choose between her and Korra’s job to the world. That’s not something she would put Korra through.

“I guess I’m still learning how to balance everything.” Korra said, looking back up at Asami and Asami gave her a small nod.

“I know. And you can talk to me about it. You don’t have to do it all on your own, babe. That’s why I’m here.” Asami grabbed Korra’s hand that was not on her. She intertwined their fingers lightly and ran a thumb across the back of Korra’s knuckles.

“But I don’t want to burden you.” Korra replied.

“But I’m asking you to.” Asami replied, raising an eyebrow at Korra, “I would rather that than you shutting me out.”

Korra’s mouth opened to reply but then she closed it and pulled Asami even closer if that was possible. Asami chuckled, grabbing the back of Korra’s neck and pulling her into a long kiss. Her hands ran through Korra’s hair as Korra ran hers down Asami’s back, roaming all over her body covered by the dress.

“Where did you go?” Korra asked, breathless as she looked at Asami’s dress, hands still running up and down her sides.

“Benefit.” Asami replied, kissing down Korra’s neck, nipping at her skin. Korra threw her head to the side to give her more access.

“Did you have fun?” Korra breathed as Asami continued to kiss her.

“My heart wasn’t in it.” Asami breathed against her skin, watching as goosebumps dotted Korra’s skin. Korra pulled her up into a hard kiss as Asami smiled into her mouth.

“Fuck, I missed you.” Korra said, tugging Asami into their room. Asami’s laugh echoed through the apartment as she pulled Korra to her again.

-

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think - thank you for reading ! 
> 
> twitter: @/aperpetualmess


End file.
